


Communication Is Key

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Malia, Trans Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek forgets that sometimes he needs a little faith in people, and that fretting about things before they happen is a way to leave himself sick with nerves - and perhaps hurt someone's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you write STEREK with trans!peter? Pretty please?

Derek did not like to introduce anyone to his Uncle Peter, not because the initial meeting was bad, no. It was always the afters, the nosy questions followed by quiet reveals and astounded faces. 

It was the wary countenances afterwards and the tiptoeing around - as if Uncle Peter wasn’t the strongest and bravest person Derek knew. 

Those were not the worst reactions though; it was the reactions that bit in deep and held on. The hurtful words that were sharpened on hatred and prejudice. Those were the reactions Derek dreaded.

Uncle Peter did not deserve the smirking faces when the assholes realised that their words had found a way passed his walls. It pissed Derek off that his Uncle even needed walls in the first place. Alas, the world was not what it should be concerning people like his Uncle and at least he was there to support the man.

And he did support his Uncle, wholeheartedly, but he was nervous about introducing Stiles to the man. 

His Uncle was the one he had gone to when he’d been nervous about asking Stiles out. The one he went to when he had question about their relationship. His Uncle was the one who supported him through his and Stiles’ first fight.

He wanted to introduce the two. They were his two favourite people, and Derek thought they would get along great because they both had quite the level of sarcasm. 

He just was not sure how Stiles would react when he found out that Peter was transgender.

Not that he thought Peter would tell Stiles right away, but the thought of ‘ _what if_ ’ floated around in his head. 

  _What if Stiles reacted poorly to finding out? What if Stiles actively disliked Peter for it?_

 Derek did not want to have to choose between his Uncle and his boyfriend but he knew he would pick his Uncle. Peter was the one who had been there when Kate had nearly destroyed him, and their family along with him. Peter had protected him and managed to turn Kate into the authorities before anything serious had gone down. 

The man was everything he wished to be one day, and his best friend in the entire world. He would not give his Uncle up for anyone, and that was why he feared introducing Stiles to Peter.

Not that Stiles had ever indicated, one way or the other, of his thoughts on transgendered people. He was of the quiet support variety in the LGBTQIA community - Derek having taken a more active role to help support people like his Uncle Peter - and Derek was afraid to broach the subject. 

The point ended up being moot when in one week, both Peter and Stiles complained that they had never met. Derek had managed to placate Stiles enough for him to back off but he had not been able to dissuade his Uncle as easily.

“Come on Derek. Tell me why you won’t introduce me to Stiles.” Peter had sat himself down across from Derek and refused to move until Derek answered him.

And Derek had not known what to say. All his fears and insecurities surging to the forefront of his mind until he had the crazy notion of hiding his Uncle away from the cruelty of the world. Peter had seen it all, of course.

“Derek, are you worried how Stiles will react when he finds out?” Peter had asked, rising to his feet and making his way over to the couch to snuggle in beside Derek.

Derek had not been able to resist curling up on the couch and resting his head on the man’s thigh, sighing when Peter started carding his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“That’s not fair Derek.” Peter had scolded. “You’re not even giving Stiles a chance to prove all your fears wrong. And besides, I deal with this every day. It’s my life. I am comfortable in who I am, and your notions of protecting me - while noble - are silly. We cannot live our lives walking around on eggshells in the fear that someone is not going to react the way we want them to.”

Peter had sighed, long and loud, before forcing Derek to meet his eyes.

“I love you, you big ol’ goof. And I’m so grateful that I have you in my life, but I think you’re doing your boyfriend a disservice.” Peter had tutted.

And that had been that. Derek had felt properly chastised and the meeting had been set.

Derek had wanted to meet at home, where he knew Peter felt most comfortable but Peter had insisted they go out for coffee. 

Peter had laughed at him and winked. “You’ll just stink up the house with your nervous sweats if we stay inside.” 

Derek had looked away, unable to deny the accuracy of the statement and thus a coffee date had been set.

Stiles was overjoyed. He wanted to meet Derek’s Uncle - Derek’s best friend even - and he kept bombarding Derek with questions, all of which Derek fielded as best he could. Derek could feel his own excitement building in the face of Stiles’ enthusiasm, and Peter’s quiet optimism.

And the day had arrived, clear and bright like any good omen, and as Derek had come to learn nothing went the way he had thought it would, or it went exactly as he had thought it would.

Stiles and Peter had hit it off right away, snapping barbs at each other that were softened with smiles and laughter. Derek had been able to relax instantly and he did not know why he had ever feared the two meeting.

Until of course Stiles had to go and ask the question Derek had not even known he needed to worry about.

“So why did it take so long for us to meet? I know I’ve wanted to meet you forever!” Stiles enthused at Peter.

Derek had frozen, stomach clenching as excuses flooded his brain, but before he could say anything Peter stepped in.

“Derek was being his typical over-protective self.” Peter had smiled fondly while ruffling Derek’s hair.

Derek had tried to wave him off with a scoff.

“Over-protective?” Stiles had turned large questioning eyes on Derek.

“Yes,” Peter started, grabbing Stiles’ attention again. “He was worried how you would react to me being transgender. He likes to be my knight that way, worrying over threats that are only a vague possibility of being a reality.”

And that was it, the culminating point of every fear Derek had ever had punching his gut as he waited breathlessly for Stiles’ reaction.

“Wha-really?” Stiles looked at him with a slight frown on his face. “I could have sworn I had told you that Malia had transitioned. Or that she didn’t tell you herself seeing as she’s quite open about it.” Stiles still had that frown on his face but not in upset, more in confusion.

Derek could not have helped the laughter that burbled up in him in that moment. All his stress and fears, and here he found that one of Stiles’ closest friends is transgendered. 

“I guess I was always more interested in you whenever we got together with her.” Derek responded lamely and that started both Peter and Stiles laughing. 

For the first time since they had sat down for coffee, Derek finally felt himself relaxing. He knew he would be having a talk with Stiles about this later to soothe any ruffled feathers but for now he could enjoy this moment. His two favourite people laughing, at him, and talking about how silly he was.

If Derek could have picked a favourite moment to capture forever in time, it would have been that instant. Stiles poking his side and Peter ruffling his hair as they talked the afternoon away.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
